


Кровь

by marianji



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianji/pseuds/marianji
Summary: Полицейские, как всегда, нихрена не делают. А это значит, что Беверли приходится делать всё самой.





	Кровь

Беверли видит кровь. 

К горлу сразу же подкатывает тошнота: она вспоминает ту кровь, которая когда-то залила раковину в ванной, залила пол и стены, брызнула даже на лампочку на потолке над раковиной. В нос ударяет мерзкий запах – от него кружится голова. Это запах смерти, запах разложившихся внутренностей, запах Оно. Вот только Оно убито – они убили его собственными руками, убили и разъехались, благополучно забыв друг о друге. Она уехала с Беном – он стал её спасительным кругом, и, Бог свидетель, он был самым нежным и внимательным человеком, какого она только знала в своей жизни. Он словно бы остался тем трогательным ребёнком, сохранив в себе все лучшие качества из детства. Ему она доверилась. Доверилась настолько, что, залетев, даже не помыслила об аборте. 

Наверное, так сильно измучившись одиночеством, она в кои-то веки захотела настоящую семью – с заботливым мужем и улыбающейся рыжеволосой дочкой. И ведь теперь, когда Оно было убито, у них у всех действительно могли появиться дети. 

Беверли делает шаг вперёд, светя в темноте фонариком. Под ботинком что-то мерзко хлюпает – и она в страхе отступает, едва не выронив фонарик из рук. Светить себе под ноги страшно, но она, с трудом проглотив тяжёлый комок тошноты, решается посмотреть вниз – и чуть ли не визжит, так по-идиотски, так по-девчачьи, словно ей опять одиннадцать. Словно это не она отчаянно сражалась с Оно когда-то. Носок ботинка измазан в чьих-то склизких внутренностях – это определённо кишки, или мозг, или… 

И кровь. 

Запах становится всё сильнее – так пахнут трупы. А она всё ещё не может оторвать взгляд от тёмного кусочка, прилипшего к её ботинку – светит на него фонариком, пялится остекленевшим взглядом. Какого чёрта она вообще попёрлась в эту лесную чащу одна, да ещё и ночью? Ах да. Потому что полиция нихрена не делает, вот почему. Потому что полиция уже четвёртый день не может найти их с Беном пропавшую дочь. 

А ещё потому, что она – смелая Бев, отважная Бев. Бев, которую Ричи всегда уважительно называл «своим парнем». И она не боится. Она боролась с Пеннивайзом. Она даже в одиночку со всем справится, верно? 

Почему-то ей думается, что Пеннивайз жив – и это именно он сейчас подкинул ей эту иллюзию мерзких разваливающихся кишок под ногами. Как тогда, с кровью в ванной. Она уверена, что если бы сейчас рядом с ней был её отец, он посмотрел бы сюда, в эту тёмную листву, улыбнулся и сказал бы: «Но здесь абсолютно ничего нет, Бев. Знаешь, ты иногда очень меня тревожишь». 

Может быть, она просто сходит с ума? 

Но что-то подсказывает ей, что на этот раз всё происходящее – не иллюзия Пеннивайза. Оно убито. А трупный запах, как и кишки, реален. Она резко вздрагивает, нервно дёрнув ногой, чтобы сбросить с ботинка мерзкий кусок, будто противного червяка. Он шлёпается в траву. Беверли быстро идёт дальше, стараясь не думать о том, что эти куски в траве напоминают ей о съёмках каких-нибудь хирургических операций, во время которых врачи методично копаются в человеческих внутренностях. 

Впрочем, уж лучше думать об этом, чем о том, что это может быть её ребёнком. 

Это ведь не так, правда? 

Беверли оглядывается по сторонам. Небо едва заметно светлеет – скоро рассвет. Летом светает рано, а темнеет поздно. Летом её девочка просто любила гулять подолгу, а иногда уходила играть чуть дальше, чем следовало – так же, как и они когда-то любили убегать в Пустошь. У Беверли гулко стучит сердце. 

Господи, они ведь расправились с Пеннивайзом, расправились! Дети больше не должны пропадать! На столбах и заборах больше не должны висеть объявления о пропаже детей! 

И уж тем более – не должна была пропасть её девочка. Но… 

Беверли видит кровь – и уже не может сдержать крика. Вспухший труп с истерзанным лицом и выпотрошенным животом слишком маленький, чтобы принадлежать взрослому, а белое платье слишком знакомое, чтобы не принадлежать её дочери. Рыжие волосы спутаны и похожи на грязную паклю, вместо носа – красно-чёрная мешанина (причём в темноте кажется, что внутри кто-то копается, перебирает лапами, будто уютно устроившийся там большой паук). Единственное, что более-менее цело – руки, но это – руки мертвеца, синюшные и опухшие – кажется, что вот-вот вцепятся скрюченными пальцами тебе в горло. 

Пальчиками, точнее. Маленькими детскими пальчиками, под ногтями которых наверняка полно земли и запёкшейся крови. 

Беверли бы отвернуться, но она не может отвести взгляд, продолжая смотреть. Мир с грохотом падает куда-то – в такую же тёмную, грязную и липкую дыру, какая находится в центре прелестного личика её дочери. И Беверли не выдерживает – отбрасывает фонарик в сторону, ныряет в густую темноту, с истеричным рёвом прижимая к себе опухшее, пахнущее мертвечиной тело, зарывается пальцами в остывшие внутренности, словно маньяк – это она, а не тот, кто такое сотворил. 

Они расправились с Пеннивайзом. Но за эти несколько лет спокойной жизни они с Беном, должно быть, забыли, что помимо огромного потустороннего зла существует ещё зло обычное – оно ходит ногами по земле, жрёт обычную пищу, возможно, даже ходит на работу и мило улыбается соседям. А по ночам – трахает и убивает маленьких девочек. 

Беверли видит на своих руках кровь и прижимает к себе остывший труп ещё крепче. Может быть, они ошиблись, посчитав, что, уничтожив Оно, наконец-то смогут быть счастливы. Может быть, злой рок будет преследовать их всю оставшуюся жизнь.


End file.
